


Information

by Wingblazer (orphan_account)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wingblazer
Summary: From the prompt: Starscream; Fireflight; Intelligence OperationOriginally posted on my FF.net account





	Information

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one shot that I found inspiration to do. I hope everyone enjoys!

It started out easy enough when Jazz put Fireflight on the SpecOps team. A little recon here, bit of backup there. Nothing really important, or any true missions of which to speak of.

So it greatly surprised the flyer when the SpecOps commander sent him out to meet an informant. Apparently this mech was deeply undercover, and according to Jazz the agent was top priority.

And therefore, it was the reason Fireflight was painted black, and creeping silently through a dim-litted alley.

"I guess your here for me." A familiar voice said, cutting through the silence, scaring the Autobot flyer, greatly.

"Starscream!" Fireflight gasped.

"The one and only," the Decepticon Seeker responded, a grim smile graceing his faceplates.

"But you're a Decepticon! You can't be the informant!"

"Why not? I trust Jazz explained I was 'deeply undercover,' did he not?" Starscream spoke in time with the younger bot's nods.

"There is a reason I am traitorous to Megatron, after all. There's no coincidence most of that mad-mech's plans fail when I am present."

"But-" Fireflight started.

"Listen kid, I don't have much time. I need to get back to patrol before my group unfreezes. All you have to do is tell Jazz, '7-back-blue-24-HPM-alpha, gamma, and..." Here Starscream trailed off.

Fireflight was confused. What more did the Seeker need to say? He already covered the orns, weapon location, color, amount of mechs, machine power, and which combinders. As Jazz told him, that should be it, unless whatever information was super important. Perhaps the Air Commander was nervous, but he already broke Megatron's rules so much. Why was this so important?

By now the Seeker had made up his processor. "Checkmate." He said decidedly. Turning away preparing for takeoff, Starscream looked over his shoulder and wing a said, "See you around kid."

(SpecOps log-9/30/16)

Special Operations Senior Agent Starscream returned to us, the Seekers under his command trailing not far behind. More are expected to come once word reaches Cybertron, as well as some others due to their treatment by Megatron.

The Seeker was met with hatred at first, but after the truth was given he seems to get along with the others nicely. Skyfire, Prowl, and the young bots especially.

Thanks to his sacrifices we may see the end of the war soon! Till all are one.

\- Jazz; Autobot Special Operations Commander.

(SpecOps log-10/12/17)

It is with deep sorrow that I note for the record that Special Operations Senior Agent Starscream has offlined in battle. His tragic fate occurred in our most recent skirmish, when he bravely jumped in front of CMO Ratchet and the injuried younglings Bumblebee, Bluestreak, and Fireflight, who were held at canon point by Megatron.

Agent Starscream's unexpected involvement allowed him to inflicted fatal blows on Megatron. Megatron however was also able to exchange blows with the seeker before he too met the All-Spark. Agent Starscream's ultimate sacrifice allowed us to win this war, and will not be forgotten. All are now One.

\- Jazz; Autobot Special Operations Commander

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any prompts, I am more than willing to accept. Also please feel free to leave any constructive criticism you might have. My goal as a writer is to improve and I always love hearing tips from my readers to get better.


End file.
